Rodney Stuckey
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- |- |- Personal information |- Born | Seattle, Washington |- Nationality |American |- Physical stats |- Listed height |6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- Listed weight |205 lb (193 kg) |- Career information |- High school |Kentwood (Convington, Washington) |- College |Eastern Washington (2005–2007) |- NBA Draft |2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 15 |- Selected by the Detroit Pistons |- Playing career |2007–2017 |- Career history |- |2007–2014 |Detroit Pistons |- |2014–2017 |Indiana Pacers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2008) *Big Sky Player of the Year (2006) *No. 3 retired by Eastern Washington |} Rodney Norvell Stuckey (born April 21, 1986 in Kent, Washington) is an American former professional basketball player. He played for the Detroit Pistons and Indiana Pacers in the NBA. High school career Stuckey prepped at Kentwood High School in Covington, Washington, where he led the Conquerors to a 4A State Title in 2004. College career Stuckey played college basketball at Eastern Washington University. As a sophomore, Stuckey averaged 24.6 points (7th in the nation), 5.5 assists, 4.7 rebounds, and 2.4 steals per game. Against Portland State, he scored a season high 36 points. In his sophomore season, he had nine 30-point games and three 10-assist games. He had a career high 7 steals against Idaho. In only two seasons, he scored 1,438 points, made 98 3-point field goals, collected 279 rebounds, dished out 283 assists, and collected 145 steals. On January 11, 2009 Rodney Stuckey's #3 Eastern Washington University jersey was retired at half time. Pro career On June 28, 2007, Stuckey was taken 15th overall in the 2007 NBA Draft by the Detroit Pistons. Stuckey got off to a quick start with strong play in summer league and averaged 32.1 PPG, 5.5 RPG and 9.1 APG in pre-season play before breaking his hand in the final pre-season game. He had left-hand surgery prior to the regular season and was expected to miss 6–8 weeks before making his NBA debut. Stuckey was cleared December 20 to practice and play again, nearly two months after undergoing surgery. He made his professional debut December 21, 2007 against the Memphis Grizzlies and scored 11 points in 6 minutes off the bench. On May 13, 2008, Stuckey was elected to the NBA All-Rookie Second Team, with 22 ballot votes, including six first-place votes. During the 2008 NBA Playoffs Boston Celtics forward Paul Pierce said of Stuckey's performance in game 2, "I thought Stuckey really gave us problems, I think he was the X factor in the game." That night Stuckey came off the bench to score 13 points in 17 minutes helping the Pistons win game 2 in Boston. On December 23, Rodney Stuckey scored a career high 40 pts (2008-09 team high in scoring) in a win versus the Chicago Bulls. He also recorded a career high field goal attempts and made field goals. He also scored 38 points in a win against Sacramento Kings. He also played in the 2009 Rookie Challenge contest with the sophomore team during All-Star weekend. He was named NBA Eastern Conference Player of the week for games played Monday, December 7, through Sunday, December 13, after averaging 27 points, 6 assists, 2.3 rebounds and 1.3 steals. Stuckey collapsed into a trainer's arms and was taken from the arena in an ambulance in a game against the Cleveland Cavaliers on March 5, 2010. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Detroit | 57 || 2 || 19.0 || .401 || .188 || .814 || 2.3 || 2.8 || .9 || .1 || 7.6 |- | align="left" | 2008–09 | align="left" | Detroit | 79 || 65 || 31.9 || .439 || .295 || .803 || 3.5 || 4.9 || 1.0 || .1 || 13.4 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Detroit | 73 || 67 || 34.2 || .405 || .228 || .833 || 3.8 || 4.8 || 1.4 || .2 || 16.6 |- | align="left" | 2010–11 | align="left" | Detroit | 70 || 54 || 31.2 || .439 || .289 || .866 || 3.1 || 5.2 || 1.1 || .1 || 15.5 |- | align="left" | 2011–12 | align="left" | Detroit | 55 || 48 || 29.9 || .429 || .317 || .834 || 2.6 || 3.8 || .8 || .2 || 14.8 |- | align="left" | 2012–13 | align="left" | Detroit | 76 || 24 || 28.6 || .406 || .302 || .783 || 2.8 || 3.6 || .7 || .2 || 11.5 |- | align="left" | 2013–14 | align="left" | Detroit | 73 || 5 || 26.7 || .436 || .273 || .836 || 2.3 || 2.1 || .7 || .1 || 13.9 |- | align="left" | 2014–15 | align="left" | Indiana | 71 || 36 || 26.4 || .440 || .390 || .819 || 3.5 || 3.1 || .8 || .1 || 12.6 |- | align="left" | 2015–16 | align="left" | Indiana | 58 || 1 || 22.0 || .413 || .241 || .829 || 2.7 || 2.4 || .7 || .1 || 8.9 |- | align="left" | 2016–17 | align="left" | Indiana | 39 || 0 || 17.8 || .373 || .317 || .748 || 2.2 || 2.2 || .4 || .0 || 7.2 |- class="sortbottom" | align="center" colspan="2" | Career | 612 || 302 || 28.1 || .425 || .298 || .827 || 3.0 || 3.7 || .9 || .2 || 12.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Detroit | 17 || 2 || 22.4 || .371 || .286 || .879 || 1.9 || 3.4 || 1.1 || .1 || 8.2 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Detroit | 4 || 4''' || '''32.0 || .393 || .000 || .857 || 2.3 || 5.3 || .0 || .0 || 15.0 |- | align="left" | 2016 | align="left" | Indiana | 7 || 0 || 17.9 || .395 || .500 || .556 || 2.1 || 2.0 || .6 || .1 || 6.3 |- class="sortbottom" | align="center" colspan="2" | Career | 28 || 6 || 22.6 || .382 || .280 || .840 || 2.0 || 3.3 || .8 || .1 || 8.7 Personal life In March 2009, Stuckey's size 18 Adidas sneakers were sold in an open auction on the NBA Auctions website for $150. Proceeds went to the Pistons-Palace foundation. In May 2014, Stuckey became engaged to Cassandra Ferguson, a contestant on the 18th season of The Bachelor. The couple have a son named Trey. Category:Born in 1986 Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Detroit Pistons draft picks Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:American basketball players Category:African-American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Eastern Washington alumni Category:Point Guards Category:Shooting Guards Category:Living people Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who wear/wore number 2